Cauchemar le retour
by haevenly
Summary: [en colaboration avec Asphodhell] quand il ne rêve pas de bisounours et de teletubbies, Jack voit des dinosaures un peu trop réel pour être un simple rêve


Auteur : Collaboration Heavenly & Asphodhell

Film : Pirates des Caraïbes

Titre : Cauchemars ?

Rating : K

Genre : Heu ! Humour ?

Note n°1 : déconseillé au personne de plus de 20 de Q.I (vous risqueriez de pas comprendre)

* * *

_En italique, c'est Heavenly_ _qui écrit_ et en normal, c'est Asphodhell.

* * *

**Cauchemar : le retour !**

_Tout était silencieux. Les rues étaient désertes, les maisons n'étaient plus éclairer et le port avait été déserté au couché du soleil. Seul, dans un bateau, un homme._

_Il avait un air triste empreint sur le visage et sa seule compagnie était une bouteille de rhum. Il en bu quelque gorgé et se leva de chaise ou il était assis._

_Il passa devant un miroir et s'arrêta. Il observa son reflet. Il avait des cheveux mi-long, foncé, des yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, et un bandana aussi rouge que ses yeux était noué atour de sa tête._

_Il grimaça et soupira. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours si seul? Le départ de son seul véritable ami lui avait détruit le moral. _

_William Turner était partit il y avait de ça une semaine pour rejoindre Miss Elizabeth Swan. Le pirate ne savais pas vraiment se qui le mettait le plus dans cet état dépressif._

_Le fait qu'il soit partie ou le fait qu'il soit partis pour retrouver une fille... il aimait beaucoup Will et il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'Elizabeth se prostituait quand il n'était pas là... il fût sortit de ses pensés par des pas qui se rapprochaient, dehors. Étonné d'entendre encore quelqu'un à une heure aussi tardive, il monta sur le pont et se retrouva face..._

À ...à ...un TRUC orange, gros et à l'air...gentil ? Mais surtout débile. Très.

Jack regarda sa bouteille de rhum d'un sale oeil. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête cette saloperie...

Bon, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était l'ignorer. Oui, l'ignorer, comme ça il disparaîtrait sans laisser de trace et il pourrait recommencer à boire et à se morfondre en paix.

La bestiole ne bougea pas quand il s'avança vers elle. Elle lui rappelait vaguement un rêve avec Will et des oursons tueurs. Hum...Il devait encore avoir eu la main lourde sur l'alcool ce soir là. Et puis il fallait qu'il cesse de tout ramener à Will sans cesse, bordel !

Le pirate avança d'un pas vif et pas trop tanguant droit devant lui, pour heurter une surface molle, douce et chaude.

Mais...CE TRUC ETAIT REEL ?

_Le dit truc qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un lézard se mit à sautiller sur place en agitant ses grosses pattes. Jack le regarda un peu ahurit alors que le lézard se mettait a chanter._

_-voici venus le temps des rires et des chants dans l'île aux enfants c'est tout les jours le printemps…_

_Il s'interrompit en voyant jack finir sa bouteille de rhum. Il lui tendit une de ses grosses pattes._

_-Casimir !_

_-non moi s'est Jack !_

_-fait une câlin à Casimir._

_Jack soupira. Encore un de ses rêves a la con ou alors s'était vraiment la réalité et si s'était le cas, il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il arrête le rhum. Il se mit a courir sur le pont de son navire, suivit par Casimir qui ne cessait de répéter : « câlin, ça ira mieux ! »…_

- YAH !

Jack se retourna brusquement en moulinant des bras dans le vide, hurlant et en faisant fuir les mouettes aventureuses qui traînaient dans le coin.

- Tu veux pas faire de câlin à tonton Casimir ?

Le pirate soupira. Ben non, ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un délire dû à l'alcool et EN PLUS ça voulait pas partir...

Bon, à gros problèmes, gros moyens.

Tsing

L'épée de Jack stoppa net à quelques centimètres de la gorge orange du...du lézard.

- Si j'étais toi mon bonhomme, je m'approcherais pas trop près. J'suis de

Très TRES sale humeur en ce moment et ça risque de mal se passer pour toi si tu me colles trop l'arrière train.

La bestiole sembla (sembla seulement, on ne pouvait pas voir la moindre expression sur ce qui lui servait de figure), puis sortit victorieusement :

- Si tu es triste, tu peux parler avec Casimir ! Casimir rend les gens heureux ! Il peut t'aider à résoudre ton problème !

- Humpf. J'crois pas nan...

_-essaye au moins. Avait suggéré le gros lézard en s'asseyant par terre. Jack en fit autant en soupirant._

_Après tout, si s'était un cauchemar sa irait et si s'était la réalité, il ne verrait sans doute plus Casimir alors…_

_-très bien… que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je vais mal parce que l'homme de ma vie est parti rejoindre son Elisabeth sans se soucier de mon amour pour lui… HEY !!! S'écria Jack en se relevant. J'ai dit que je l'aimais ?? C'est même pas vrai._

_Casimir se relava maladroitement et pencha sa stupide tête sur le coté._

_-peut-être est-ce la vérité…_

_-non je dis sa parce que je suis saoule et que je fais un cauchemar._

_-plutôt réel le rêve tu ne trouve pas Sparrow ?_

_-HEY ! Comment tu connais mon nom toi d'abord ?_

_Casimir prit sa tête dans ses grosses pattes et se mit a tirer dessus sous l'œil… coléreux ? Triste ?... agacé de Jack…_

PLOP

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, Jack Sparrow laissa place à son étonnement.

-WILL ?

-Ben oui, qui tu voulais que ce soit ?

-Mpff ! Je sais pas. Un monstre orange qui fait peur aux petits enfants. Tu

l'as trouvé où ce foutu costume ?

-Bof, il traînait dans un coin de la calle. Je sais pas ce qu'il foutait là.

-Arf, on trouve bien des hommes poissons dans ma calle, pourquoi on trouverait pas des hommes dinosaures !

-…

-… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes fixement comme ça ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

Re-bouche grande ouverte. Un observateur attentif aurait même remarqué le léger filet de bave qui tendait à se former au coin de sa bouche.

-eh ! Mais, mais, MAIS JE…

-Oui ou non ? La réponse est simple.

- …! Grmlboui.

-Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu ?

-Putain toi je vais te ! OUI, JE T'AIME! T'ES CONTENT ?

-Très.

-HE MAI ! MPFF !

Trois minutes plus tard ! (Pause pub - les ficspectateurs peuvent aller faire un tour aux toilettes ou chercher un truc Ã manger)

-Pfouah ! Turner, j'ai plus rien à t'apprendre question roulage de pelle.

-Merci. J'prends Ã§a pour un compliment.

Le regard de Jack se fit brusquement fixe et terrifié.

-Tu ! Turner ?

-Oui ? On remet Ã§a ?

-C'est pas le problème ! Y'a un autre TRUC derrière toi !

-Hein ?

Will se retourna doucement pour voir ce qui faisait aussi peur à son compagnon.

Là, juste derrière eux, se tenait un monstre orange exactement semblable au costume de Will.

-Mais ! C'est pas possible puisque moi je suis là! Et je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'un costume !

-Mais alors QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ?

-Vous faites un câlin Ã Casimir ?

-NAON ! (X 2)

FIN ! (une review pour s'assurer que vous êtes pas mort de rire ça ferait plaisir)


End file.
